A Book Unlike Its Cover
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: One day after saving Carter, Reese surprises Finch. Then, Finch surprises himself by realizing some things he should have recognized before.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERSON OF INTEREST. **_

**A/N: **Hey_ everyone! So, I've been toying with this story for awhile (as I have been fiddling around with about 3 other POI fics), and I decided, given that it's Christmas Eve, I'd publish this. Anyway, just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed any of my other published POI fics because you guys are the people who inspire me to keep writing. -EAJP_

(FYI: This is based on Finch's remark about collecting rare books in the episode "Get Carter" and takes place basically directly after that episode.)

* * *

><p>Finch tiredly hobbled from his bookshelves to his desk. He was worn out from their latest job – more so than usual, he mused negatively. Three hundred possibilities of people that would want to harm Carter, and he wasn't even sure they eliminated the problem. The uncertainty of the situation, he decided, was quite unwelcome.<p>

For a moment, Finch's thoughts flickered to his partner, who was drifting somewhere around New York City, doing whatever it was he did after he finished each job. Truthfully, Finch wondered sometimes that Reese might be getting mixed up in something that could potentially jeopardize their agreement. But, as long as Reese was doing his job, Finch suppressed his rather mild curiosity and contented himself with knowing that if Reese needed his help with something, he'd probably be smart enough to ask. Probably.

Suddenly, Finch heard an almost imperceptible noise coming from the hall. Finch assumed it was the aforementioned man, but nevertheless he couldn't help but flinching when Reese rounded the corner, silent as always.

"Working on a day off, Harold?" Reese smirked as he stopped a few feet away from Finch's desk.

"Never a day off in this business, Mr. Reese."

Finch inwardly narrowed his eyes at Reese's use of 'Harold'. It seemed that, in the past few days, Reese had been in somewhat of a playful mood, for lack of a better term. The bespectacled man had yet to figure out _why_ exactly there was a sudden change in his disposition, and honestly it bothered him a bit. Reese wasn't the type of man to be _happy_ for any reason at all, so naturally Finch worried that yet again, Reese was trying out another method of getting information from him. (Finch had decided that the only things that amused Reese were sneaking up on him and poking at his paranoia mercilessly.)

"Maybe for you," Reese replied nonchalantly.

Finch raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something you need?"

Reese shook his head once. "Just here to get my jacket." He gestured to his leather jacket hanging on the coat rack. Finch nodded and turned his attention back to his computer.

Finch heard Reese stride over to the coat rack and grab his jacket. He didn't, however, hear the other man walk back over to his desk until a bag was plopped down in front of him as Reese passed by. How had Finch not seen him holding that bag before?

"What's this, Mr. Reese?" Finch questioned, looking up suddenly.

The man in question paused, hand on the doorknob. "Saw it while I was out and thought of you."

"You didn't have to," Finch protested, surprised at the other man's gesture.

"Consider it an early Christmas present."

Finch opened his mouth to respond, but by then, the door had already closed behind Reese's retreating figure. Shaking his head, Finch eyed the bag warily. Given Reese's attitude as of late, Finch thought wryly that he probably should be expecting a doll of some kind.

But it wasn't. Finch's eyes widened as he realized that it was a book wrapped in tissue paper.

Gingerly, Finch pulled off the tissue paper. His eyes widened when he realized that this wasn't just any book. No, it was a first edition, first issue, 1843 copy of Dickens's _A Christmas Carol_. Finch traced his hand along the binding, marveling in its condition. There didn't seem to be a page out of place.

Why would Reese give him a present, of all things? The unexpected thoughtfulness was unnerving. But the book was nice – in fact, it was more than nice. And Finch would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little touched at the mere fact that Reese remembered his comment about rare books.

Finch stood up and wandered back over to his bookshelves, scanning them until he saw where all his Dickens books were residing. After safely securing his new book in a place of honor, Finch paused and realized that maybe he had been mistaken about Reese all along – maybe everything wasn't an angle with him. Maybe he was just happy to have someone he might consider a friend. Or maybe he was always this thoughtful to his employers (somehow, Finch doubted it).

Finch glanced down at his phone resting on the table. After much internal debate, he finally did something he realized he should have done a while ago.

"_Miss me already, Finch?"_ Reese's amused voice drifted over the speaker.

Finch took a breath and paused. "Thank you, Mr. Reese." For everything, he added silently.

Finch ended the call before Reese could respond. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he realized that Reese, for all intents and purposes was a book that couldn't be judged by his cover.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Leave a comment, then! Reviews are love and coffee. =)<br>**

**TO ALL MY READERS/REVIEWERS: Just want to wish you all a VERY merry Christmas (to all those who celebrate), and if I don't update before then, have an extremely happy New Year! Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday filled with food, fun, friends, and all the reruns of your favorite TV shows you want to watch. =)**


End file.
